Ain't No Place Like Home
by FluffnGore
Summary: 14 year old Hope is mysteriously sent back in time to 1899. She finds herself forced into a new world of protest, love, and stylish hats. rated T because I don't know where I'm going with this. This story is written by Fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Heya my name is Fluff! I'm an obsessive Newsies fan. I'm not kidding, like big time; just ask Gore she has to put up with my constant fangirling. I'm a new writer and this is my first story so ****_please_**** for the love of god no flames. Constructive criticism is welcome. **

**Enjoy my story!**

**-Fluff**

I was done! I was done with that life. A dad who was never sober enough to know I was even alive, a mother who did nothing about his constant abuse, and a little sister who didn't deem me worthy enough to breathe the same air as her. I want to live my life! And if that means I have to do it as far away from my family as possible, so be it.

'_I need some supplies_,' thought '_I need stuff from the attic_.'

We're not allowed to go into the attic. I tried once and my dad yelled at me and hit me. When he was done, my mother told me there was magic there not to be dealt with; she was probably just as drunk as him. I hate my family.

My parents were out (thank god) and my sister was at a friend's house so this was my only opportunity to get out of here. I didn't know where to go but I knew that anywhere was better than here. I grabbed me bag that had my wallet ($217.50), my phone my iPod, some clothes, and books. I wanted to go to the attic to find something like rope that I could use for emergencies.

I walked into the hallway taking one last good look at my childhood room. The song lyrics on my walls, the white and blue bedding, and the cluttered desk. I can't believe I'm saying this but I might actually miss this place. I grew up in this room, all 14 years of my life. '_No you are leaving,_' I told myself '_no second thoughts._' I shut the door and walked to the attic.

It is really creepy, the door is normal then you open it and there is just a bunch of stairs leading straight up, then everything is dark. I felt around for the light turned it on and started walking.

I ran around the room looking for things to use. So far I had a lighter, a Rubik's cube and a flashlight. I still needed rope. I scaled the wall looking for some form of it, and then I saw some in the back near the window. It looked frayed but it'd work. I grabbed it and pulled it down; unfortunately a bunch of stuff came down with it. I shoved the rope in my bag and looked at what else had fallen. Two boxes, and a newspaper. I recognized the first box, and it wasn't a pleasant memory. It was from my sixth birthday. That was also the day my dad started drinking. It had my initials on it: HKM, Hope Katherine Matherson.

I threw the box across the attic. Stupid memories. I picked up the newspaper. It read:

The World 1899

TROLLEY STRIKE DRAGS

ON FOR THIRD WEEK

I put that in my bag too, maybe it'd be worth something and I could sell it.

The other box seemed to be calling to me, like something inside wanted me to open it. It could be anything; adoption papers, severed limbs, stuff like that. '_Oh why not it's probably harmless'_ I took out my pocket knife and cut the duct tape that sealed the cardboard. Before I realized what was happening, dust flew in my face and I couldn't see anything. I tripped on a beam and fell forward.

Then I saw black.

**A/N**

**So what'd ya think? sorry it's so short. I'll try to update soon then it'll get good. Realistically it'll probably be the weekend before I update again, I can try to make it sooner but we'll see. My guess is around Friday afternoon. I hope you like it so far, Gore helped out a lot with this chapter because I'm so prone to writers block, and she was feeding me ideas all weekend. Remember no flames but constructive criticism. **

**Thanks for reading **

**R&R**

**Fluff 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Hey guys! **

**I'm so sorry this took as long as it did; I was pretty much up to my eyes in homework all week and I just haven't had time to write, and my mother was chomping at my butt to get my math done so I kinda had to do it. It probably won't take this long again. Again I'm sorry guys. This chapter might have slight language.**

**Hope you like! J**

**-Fluff**

I woke up on something rough, with sunlight shining right in my eyes. '_That's weird,' _I thought '_I could've sworn I was in the attic.' _I looked at my surroundings. I was in a cart like at the Pumpkin Patchor the Fair; I was also sitting on stacks of newspapers. I picked one up and scanned its contents, my jaw dropped to my lap.

The World 1899

TROLLY STRIKE DRAGS

ON FOR THIRD WEEK

I looked at all the other ones. Same. _'No,'_ I told myself '_that's not possible."_

I heard a bell, and a lot of screaming voices, what the hell? I climbed out of the wagon checked my bag to make sure I had everything. Yup, everything there. As soon as I looked up I wished I could crawl back in and wish myself home, because it was pretty clear I wasn't in Boston anymore. But the horse and wagon were already driving away. Twenty to thirty guys were running through the gate, that's not what scared me though. It's what they were wearing. Oh crap.

They all wore vests, long sleeved button up shirts, scuffed up work boots, and cabbie hats. They were all laughing, shoving each other, and goofing off. Oh god what do I do, what do I do?!

A few of them saw me and looked at me like I was a freak, I guess that's understandable considering what I was wearing compared to what most girls wear in their time. I was wearing blue skinny jeans, black high-tops, and my favorite white long sleeved t-shirt, that's a little too big. I watched them for a little bit. There was a boy with an old timey cowboy hat, a kid with an eye patch, a boy wearing a pink shirt, and a little boy who couldn't have been any more than nine holding a toy sword. My eyes fell on a boy standing next to the one wearing an eye patch. He looked around sixteen; he wore a cabbie hat over his brown curly hair, and wore short pants that only reached his knees. He had a permanent smile on his face; I swear if there were boys that looked like him back home I probably would've been a lot happier.

The boy looked at me and seemed a little weirded out, but then gave me a dazzling smile. Oh sweet baby Jesus, I'm melting! I probably look like a total freak, just staring_._ I started walking out the gate._ 'Ok I need to figure out what to do, where am I gonna go? I have money, I'll look for an inn somewhere, things weren't too expensive nowadays, I'll figure it out.'_

"Hey!" a voice yelled bringing me back. I stopped walking, oh shoot it's that boy. I turned around he had a stack of papers in his hands. "Hey back!" smooth Hope, real smooth. "Who're you?" he started towards me, some of the boys started looking at me again, crap I gotta get outta here. "And that's relevant to you because…?" I started walking backwards eager to get outta there. "Because you were just staring at me a minute ago," he smirked "and you look like you need help." Something flashed across his eyes. Concern maybe?

"So what's your name?" he was right in front of me now. Oh my god, look at his eyes! Sparkling brown, with the slightest bit of green near his pupil. Oh god….. "Uh-um Hope." I stuttered. He could use a shower though. "Hope," he muttered smiling "I like it." No one spoke. "Uh," I started. "Are you going to tell me your name?" "Sure," he stood a little straighter "I'm Mush." What? "Your name is Mush?" "Yeah ya gotta point?" "Nope," I grinned "great name."

He rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand "come on." Leaving home was the best decision I ever made. "Hey Jack!" he aimed at the blonde with the cowboy hat, who was obviously in charge. "We got another one!" wait what? I stopped. Mush looked back at me. "Don't worry Jacky-boy won't bitecha." I still wouldn't move. He looked me right in the eyes. "It's okay, come on Hope." That got me to move.

"Hey you're getting the chance of a lifetime, Davey," a boy with a crutch told someone. "You learn from Jack, you learn from the best." All of the guys started nodding including Mush. "Well if he's the best why does he need me?" asked Davey, whoa that Kid's gotta mouth on him, looking at Jacks face I'm actually scared for Dave's life. "Look I don't need you pal," he pulled the little boy with the sword close to his body. "But with this kid's puss and my god given talent we could pull fifty papes a week." Dave looked defeated. "So what do ya say Les, you wanna sell papes for me?" the kid looked so excited. "Yeah!" "Wait!" Dave yelled "it's gotta be at least 50/50." Jack started thinking. "60/40, I forget the whole thing." Who does this guy think he is? Dave sighed and held his hand out. Jack held his hand to his face, spit and went to shake Dave's. Dave yanked his hand back "Whassamatta?" Jack asked confused. "That's disgusting!" all the guys started laughing, even Mush chuckled a little.

"Wait Jack!" Mush called. Jack turned and looked at Mush and I. "Who's the goirl Mush?" he asked sounding almost annoyed. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the haystack this morning. "This is Hope; she's got no place to ta go." "I never said that!" I yelled "fine, do ya have a place ta go?" he gave me a look. I hesitated. "No." I muttered. "There ya go." He chuckled. Crap he's laughing at me! Way to go Hope, that's just fantastic! "Well where's she gonna go?" He asked Mush. "Well I was hoping we could ask Kloppman if she could stay with us in the Lodge." He sounded hopeful. Yay! "It's for boys Mushy-boy," Jack sighed "I don't think Kloppman will go for that." "I don't really care," I butted in "I've dealt with worse than living in a house full of boys." "I don't know," Jack paused. "You can ask Kloppman, but I wouldn't hold my breath." Mush smiled "Thanks Jacky-boy!" he ran off pulling me with him. "You can sell with me and Skitts today." "Who?" another weird name I'm going to have to remember. "His real name is Skittery, he might have Tumbler with him too," Mush smirked "the only time you'll ever see a soft side of Skitts is when he has that kid with him."

We reached the street. A little boy around seven was playing with a walking stick, and the boy with the pink shirt who looked around Mush's age leaned against a lamp post laughing at the little boy. "Heya Tumbler!" Mush ran forward and picked up the boy and swung him around. Tumbler giggled, and I couldn't help a grin. "Who's this Mush?" "This Skittery is Hope," he said putting Tumbler back down on the sidewalk. "She's gonna be sellin papes wid us from now in so be nice!" he added with grin. "What's she wearing?" wow that was polite. Wait. Damn it he was right, '_way to blend in Hope!'_

"Oh um…" I started, not exactly sure how to finish. What was I supposed to say? I obviously wasn't in the right time period, but who would believe that? They'd probably send me to an asylum! And there are just too many horror stories that happen in asylums. No I'll figure this out.

"Why don't we make a stop at the Lodge, I'll give you some old clothes." He offered "that'd be great," I smiled "thanks Mush." He blushed and muttered something about it being nothing. I smiled and we started walking. All the way to the Lodging House Tumbler asked me questions about where I came from and my life and stuff. This kid is too cute!

This'll be fun.

**A/N**

**That is probably the longest thing I've ever written ever! It took forever. That seriously drained all of my energy. I…Must….SLEEP. I know it's not the best thing I've ever written but I tried. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it really meant a lot so THANK YOU! If any of you people like Sweeney Todd, Gore wrote a story called Nellie Lovett. It's really good so check it out!**

**Thanks **

**R&R**

**-Fluff 3**


	3. Apology Letter

Hey guys,

So, I feel horrible about abandoning this story for as long as I did, but I recently decided that I should start writing again but writer's block is a bitch (pardon my language). So I came up with an idea. I want to know what _you _want to see happen in this story, so if you have any ideas (ships, OC's, plot, etc.) please review or PM me on ideas.

Again I'm so sorry I went AWOL.

Fluff


End file.
